NBB: Cruel Fate
by hangman005
Summary: This is the 5th and most controversial story of the series. Discretion is advised. They have found Juanita's Aunt, and Juanita is to live with her. What horrors follow when Alex comes to visit. M - Contains drug reference, serious child abuse/neglect
1. On Juanita's Mind

**Authors Note:** This story was inspired by "Kid" by Living End, "Pulling Teeth" by Green Day and New Zealand's greatest shame. Although the issue of child abuse has been brought up a few times, I felt i needed to add my contribution. The use of shock tactics in this story was used in conjunction with a much loved person to drive the message home. This story is based off of a number of cases I have heard off, some details have been added, changed or removed to fit the story. I apologize in advance to anyone is disturbed by this story. Don't worry the next one isn't nearly as psychodelic 

* * *

**WARNING**

This is the most controversial story I have written. From **Chapter 5** It contains references to drug use, and contains some details some may find disturbing relating to child abuse and neglect. Chapters 5 & 6 should be read with extreme caution, or skipped if you are unsure. Chapters 7 & 8 provide a quick resolution in order to allow the series to continue. They contain some violence and I advise discretion.

* * *

"Alex, I don't know why you just don't sign these yourself" Nat said handing back a small pile of detention slips.

"'Cause your writings better. I don't know why you just don't get a stamp." Alex said putting the slips into his bag.

It was only two weeks since Alex had been back at school, or out of jail for that matter. Nat wasn't entirely surprised, his brother and detention went hand and hand, the same went for Juanita.

"Why did Mr Allen have to leave again?" Alex asked curiously.

Nat just like Alex hadn't really adjusted to the fact that one of the teachers they had known for so long was actually their uncle.

"He thought it would be awkward if he stayed." Nat answered for the hundredth time.

"Hmmmm" Alex agreed a bit disheartened.

"So what's the new teacher like" Nat said trying to distract Alex.

Alex shrugged.

"I don't know, he starts today." Alex mumbled.

Nat picked up his bag and put it on his back.

"Come on Alex, we better go." Nat said throwing Alex his bag.

Alex caught it and reluctantly put it on his back. He was back to normal, he despised school again.

"Why do we have to go to school?" Alex asked as he followed Nat out the door closing it behind him.

"Alex, you avoid school like the plague…" Nat said smirking.

"No I don't" Alex replied.

Nat gave his brother a disbelieving look.

"I'd rather catch the plague," Alex finished smiling a little.

Nat inwardly smiled. Considering the events of the previous couple of months Nat was now grateful every time he saw his brother smile.

They walked down the footpath, it was get a lot colder now.

Alex breathed out and watched the air catch is breath. Alex was feeling good, he had returned to normal just in time to enjoy Halloween and his birthday and Christmas was only about a month or so away.

Rosalina came up to Nat and they both disappeared off somewhere. Alex was left walking alone, he wasn't too concerned as he was soon joined by Juanita.

"Hey Juanita" Alex said as he caught up to her.

Juanita kept on walking unaware of Alex.

"Juanita" Alex said tapping her on the shoulder.

Juanita was a bit startled as she turned to look at Alex.

"Hey Alex…" Juanita said distracted.

Alex looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Juanita looked in his brown eyes and stood looked into them for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked again, he could tell something was on her mind.

"Nothing, Just day dreaming" Juanita lied.

Alex looked at her sceptically.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked a third time.

"Did you not hear me? I said Nothing!" Juanita said angrily.

Alex backed down, he didn't want to push Juanita.

"Sorry" Alex said looking at his feet.

Alex and Juanita walked in silence for a couple of blocks.

Alex tried to strike up conversation with Juanita as they approached the school.

"Are you even listening to me?" Alex asked a bit frustrated as Juanita didn't appear to be paying attention to him.

This brought Juanita back to her senses.

Alex tried to look into her eyes, but she seemed to be avoiding his eyes.

"Are you sure it's nothing" Alex asked with masked concern.

"Drop It Alex!" Juanita shouted and stormed off.

Alex stood there confused. He thought girls liked it when I guy cared about their problems.

"Hey Alex" Rosalina said, as her and Nat approached the school.

"Hey Rosie" Alex said flustered at Juanita's behaviour.

"What's up Alex?" Nat asked looking at the perplexed look on Alex face.

"Huh," Alex said snapping back to reality. "Oh just Juanita's acting real strange"

Nat and Rosalina glanced at each through the corner of the eyes. Alex didn't notice.

Alex shrugged and turned and walked into the school.

Once he was out of ear shot Rosalina turned to Nat.

"She hasn't told him?"

Nat shrugged

"I don't think so, you don't think we should do you?" Nat responded.

"Juanita made us swear not to, remember" Rosalina said a bit uncomfortably.

"Hmmmm, She needs to tell him today." Nat said quietly.

"She has to, it happens today" Rosalina said

Nat had an unpleasant thought but kept it to himself.

Alex had maths first with Mr Johnston. He walked in and moved to sit by Juanita.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Alex said quietly as he sat down beside her.

Juanita sighed heavily.

"Drop it and Leave it alone!" Juanita said frustrated. "I'll tell you when I know how."

Juanita didn't like the situation and she knew she was running dangerously low on time. Alex looked even more perplexed.

"Mr Wolff, why are you looking so confused? I haven't even set the work yet" Mr Johnston asked noticing Alex's facial expression.

Alex didn't even hear him, he was lost in his thoughts seeing if he could work out why Juanita was acting strange.

Juanita was looking down trying to conceal her gaze at Alex.

"Miss Dunn, could you shift your sight from Mr Wolff to the front of the room" Mr Johnston said noticing Juanita's stare.

She was too wrapped up trying to think of how to tell Alex.

"Earth to Alex, Earth to Juanita" Mr Johnston said waving his arms around trying to catch their attention.

Mr Johnston quickly gave up this approach and went into his desk draw and quickly scribbled on two slips. He approached Alex and Juanita's workstation and slammed his fist on it, causing it to jump.

"Houston we have a problem" He said handing over detention slips.

"What?" Alex said looking a bit confused, what did he do to get this?

"And Mr Wolff, stop getting your brother to sign them." Mr Johnston said walking back to the front.

Juanita and Alex were both pretty vacant for the rest of the day, unsurprisingly earning more detentions for not paying attention.


	2. Telling Alex

It was lunch time just before gym.

"Alex, I need to tell you something," She said quietly grabbing his arm and heading to a ladder up to the roof. They both climbed up and sat on roof. The wind and picked from this morning and the wind had an icy blast to it. Alex shivered as his jacket was still in his bag.

"What did you want to say?" Alex asked teeth chattering.

Juanita looked at Alex with a sorry expression.

"I'm leaving," she said quietly.

Alex was stunned.

"Me?" He asked quietly

Juanita wasn't entirely sure how to say it, the truth was just as bad.

"Worse. They found my Aunt… In Vancouver" Juanita said as it started to rain, which quickly turned to sleet.

Alex shivered both with the shock and the cold as the sleet began to soak through his hoodie.

"When…" He asked his teeth chatting even more wildly. "Do… You… Go…?"

Juanita looked at Alex who was shivering wildly, Juanita was lucky she was still wearing her jacket. She put her arm around Alex both to warm him up, and comfort him for the next bombshell.

"Tonight," She said quietly.

Alex was completely numb. He felt confused. How could this happen so quickly.

Juanita hugged him tighter.

"How… Long… Have… You… Known?" Alex asked shivering unable to get enough warmth from Juanita.

Juanita sat quietly for a couple of minutes.

"A week"

Alex started to vigorously rub his hands which were completely frozen. He was too cold to feel anything, except some numbness.

"We… should… go… inside…" Alex said standing up and feeling the full force of the sleet and wind and feeling even colder. Juanita stood up as well. Alex seemed to be taken it well, she just hoped he wouldn't go of the rails later on.

Alex was about to climb down the ladder.

"Ladies first Alex" Juanita smirked getting ahead of him.

Alex smiled, even though he was freezing his butt off. Juanita was only ever a lady when it was convenient.

Juanita grabbed on to the rails and slowly began to climb down. Without warning her feet slipped on the ice that had formed on the rungs.

Juanita screamed and frantically tried to get a foothold on the rungs but couldn't get a grip.

Alex saw Juanita slip and reached over the side. Alex's hands were so numb he could hardly move his fingers, but he held them there for Juanita to grab hold of. Juanita locked hand with Alex and felt the sensation of slowly sinking and realized she was pulling Alex off the roof. Alex felt himself being dragged over the icy roof, he frantically searched for something to hook his feet on to. Alex managed to hook his feet onto a pipe and he stopped sliding. He could feel his arms start to burn as he supported Juanita's weight. Alex was breathing heavily when he felt that he was secure. He looked down at Juanita, who was looking petrified and to the ground where there were people who had there attention grabbed by Juanita's scream and were now looking up and pointing. Alex's hands were so cold by now that he would not have been surprised if his and Juanita's hands were frozen together. Alex was looking into Juanita's eyes trying to reassure her when he was distracted by sirens. Two Fire engines arrived and screeched to a halt, sliding a few extra feet on the icy road. The firefighters jumped out of the trucks, one of which was a ladder truck, and Alex was immediately envious of them, in their big thick jackets. An ambulance arrived as the firefighters where swinging the ladder around and positioning it below Juanita. A couple of them climbed the ladder and stood below her ready to lower her down.

"You can let go now," One of the firefighters called.

"I… Can't…" Alex whimpered from the roof. It felt like his arms where on fire while the rest of him was frozen.

"Don't worry we've got her, you can let go," The other firefighter called up.

"I… Can't… Let… Go…" Alex whimpered again while his teeth chattered loudly.

"Just let go Alex," Juanita said desperately.

"I… Can't… Move… My… Fingers…" Alex whimpered desperately.

Juanita groaned.

One of the firefighters yelled down for someone to get onto the roof. They tried to use one of the portable ladders, but decided it was too icy and dangerous.

They other firefighter took of his jacket and wrapped it around Juanita. They all heard the request over the radio for another ladder truck.

Alex looked at Juanita's eyes, he knew he would miss her when she left. He knew he didn't want to let her go, even if he could.

The sound of more sirens grew nearer as the third truck arrived. Alex couldn't see where it had parked, but two minutes later, there where four firefighters on the roof. Like with Juanita one took of his jacket and the best he could wrapped Alex in it. It didn't warm Alex up a lot, but he shut out the iciness of wind and sleet. Two of the firefighters then found something to anchor themselves to as the laid down like Alex and reached over the edge, grabbing Juanita's arms. Alex felt hands around his ankles.

"On Three!" One of the firefighters behind Alex called. "One… Two… Three!"

With that they all seemed to work in unison. The two holding Alex's ankles pulled him back while the other two pulled Juanita up, until both Alex and Juanita were sprawled on the roof. The firefighters began cheeking on Alex and Juanita. The important task seemed to be unfreezing Alex's hands so he could let go of Juanita. One of the firefighters took of his gloves and began to rub Alex's hands to warm them up. When he felt they were warm enough he gently and expertly pried Alex's fingers from Juanita's hand.

Juanita looked into Alex's eyes, which for now seemed to be filled with relief. She smiled at him and gave him a hug, and realized just how frozen he was, even with the fireman's jacket.

"You saved me, Alex" Juanita whispered in his ear.

Alex was to cold to answer back but he knew he was just returning the favour. The firefighters began to help Alex and Juanita down the ladder. Both were led back into the school, where they were taken into the warmth of the staff room. A paramedic quickly cheeked over them, and suggested they take off there cold and wet clothing. Alex felt the Jacket taken of him, and stripped down to his boxers before having blankets wrapped around him, and the Jacket put back over him before he was guided to a chair in front of the heater. Alex noticed Juanita's clothes in a pile by the floor and assumed she was down to her underwear too, not that you could tell with the mass of blankets and the firefighters jacket over her. Alex slowly felt the warmth returning to him and smiled weakly at Juanita. He realized that this was probably their last adventure together.

Alex found himself handed a drink of hot chocolate and as he took a drink he felt his insides suddenly warm up.

"Thank you for saving mr," Alex said feeling warmer but exhausted.

The firefighters who had been talking quietly with the paramedics, a couple of teachers and principal Schmoke turned and looked at Alex.

"Thanks, but we were just doing our job," One of the firefighters said appreciatively,

"You did a good job saving your friend though," Another firefighter said making Alex blush with embarrassment. He wasn't used to positive attention seeing as for the last few months it had all been negative.


	3. I Told Alex

"How bad do you think Alex will take it?" Rosalina asked as she down beside Nat after lunch.

Nat was concerned, he knew that Alex had taken alot extremely badly, he just hoped that this time would be a bit different.

"I don't know... I'm scared to think about" Nat said honestly

"Yeah, and now Juanita won't be there to help through it." Rosalina said quietly as she looked out the window, It started raining which very quickly turned to sleet.

"I feel sorry for anyone who is outside in that," Rosalina said changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's cold enough in here" Nat said feeling colder just looking outside

Rosalina just smiled as the teacher walked in. It was history and they were learning about the Cival War.

"And General Lee....."

Nat yawned he looked up from the song he was writing and stared out the window. He was Intrigued to see a couple of fire engines out side with lights flashing, and several firefighters moving around.

Rosalina looked at Nat then out the window, She didn't know what it was, but it was always interesting to watch firefighters doing their job.

Everyone in the class seemed to forget about the lesson and just gazed out the window. They watched as the ladder truck began to manoeuvre it's ladder in the direction of the schools roof.

"You don't think the schools on fire do you?" Nat asked smirking as he imagined Alex's joy if the school burnt down.

"Alex would like that" Rosalina said feeling the same thing as Nat.

"Might take his mind of Juanita leaving..." Cooper added.

"Do you reckon she's told him yet?" Qaasim asked, watching as the firefighters tried to place a ladder against the side of the school, but it kept slipping.

"I hope so," Nat said not taking his attention away from what was happening outside.

"Excuse me... but I am trying to teach here," The teacher called out, but no one paid any attention.

They heard more sirens, but couldn't see where they were coming from, though it sounded like the back of the school.

"So what do you think they are doing?" Thomas asked, noticing that one of the firefighters came back down the ladder truck minus his jacket.

"Ha Ha, Maybe some moron got stuck on the roof," Nat laughed, and the others joined in.

Some one then knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Excuse me, but could Nat come with me?" One of the ladies from the office asked.

Nat heard his name and looked to who had said it. The lady just motioned for him to follow, and he slowly stood up and began to walk to the corridor not wanting to draw his attention away from what was happening outside.

The rest of the group kept watching after Nat had left.

"Is that Juanita?" David asked watching a small figure, being guided inside by firefighters. He noticed that they were wearing one the firefighters jackets.

A second figure was guided around, he too was wearing a firefighters jacket. They just looked at each other and smirked.

"Whats going on?" Nat asked as he walked down the corridor.

"The fire department just rescued your brother from the roof." She explained.

Nat went red with embarrassment, he hoped no one else knew that it was Alex.

She took Nat next door to the middle school and took him to the staff room and let him in.

Nat looked around, there were firefighters paramedics and a couple of teachers and the principal in there. He looked to the far side, and saw Alex and Juanita sitting by a heater, wrapped in blankets and firefighters jackets.

They both looked a bit frosty.

"You ok Alex?" Nat asked looking at his brother.

Alex looked up and saw Nat.

"It's cold outside," Alex said tiredly.

Nat smirked.

"No shit sherlock" Nat responded.

Juanita laughed.

"So what were you guys doing?" Nat asked quietly, pulling up a chair and sitting beside them.

"I told Alex," Juanita said quietly.

Nat was a bit relieved.

"On the roof?" he then asked

"Yeah" Alex said quietly "Then Juanita slipped, getting down"

"And Alex saved me," Juanita added quietly.

"He What!?" Nat exclaimed loudly.

Alex went red with embarrassment and looked at his feet, which he had right in front the heater to warm them. He wished he had a spare pair of socks.

"What's the matter Alex, it was a good thing." Nat said quietly.

"I know, but now she's going to go" Alex said unenthusiastically

Nat just put his arm around Alex.

After 30 minutes the firefighters began to file out.

"Do you want your jackets back?" Alex asked stifling a yawn.

The firefighters who gave their jackets to them turned around.

"No, I think you deserve them." They said looking from each back to Alex and Juanita.

"Thanks," Alex and Juanita said quietly.

Shortly after they left Mr Wolff and Juanita's foster mom arrived with a change of clothes.

"What have you two been up to?" Juanita's foster mom asked with a slight smile.


	4. Getting Back Togeather

Unfortunately for Alex and Juanita no one was able to postpone her departure. Alex and Nat sat at JFK waiting with Juanita for her plane to board. For Alex it didn't feel like it was goodbye and he was strangely relaxed. Alex and Juanita sat there swimming in their firefighters jackets that they were still wearing despite the fact the were both wearing fresh dry clothes. Alex was wearing a blue do-rag.

'_Air Canada flight 456 to Vancouver is now boarding gate 16_'

Juanita slowly stood up, Alex quickly followed. Without warning he threw himself at Juanita, giving her a big hug.

"We'll see each other soon" Alex said quietly.

"Yeah" Juanita agreed smiling.

"You promise to write?" Alex asked as he continued to hug Juanita.

"Only if you do dawg," Juanita said.

Alex stopped hugging Juanita and stood back and just looked at her. Juanita leaned forward and gave Alex a kiss on the check.

"It's on the check, it doesn't count to your total Alex" Nat said smirking.

Alex leaned forward and kissed Juanita on the lips.

"That does," He smirked.

Nat and Juanita hugged for a little bit, before she said goodbye to her foster mum.

Alex just waved as Juanita made her way through the gate and onto the plane. After ten minutes he turned to Nat.

"We need to get back together,"

"Oh… Kay… I didn't know we were going out," Nat said a bit spaced out.

Alex just gave him the look.

"You know what I mean."

"And let me guess you want to play a concert in Vancouver?" Nat enquired.

Alex shook his head.

"Not a concert, our first concert back together." Alex corrected.

Nat smiled.

"I guess we can do that," Nat said smiling, before he and his brother did their handshake.


	5. Walking Into Danger

It had almost been a month since Juanita had left and Alex was excited to be seeing her again. Alex had read and reread all the letters she had written to him as they flew to Vancouver.

"Juanita's aunt sounds so cool" Alex said excitedly to Nat who was in the seat next to him.

"She sounds it," Nat said unenthused, Alex had done nothing but talk about it for the last week.

"She does huh," Alex said happily. "Oh... Juanita's going to meet us at the airport"

"You could have told as that before," Rosalina said looking at Alex.

"And then I'm going to stay the night at her house," Alex said ignoring the last comment.

"You know Alex, you really should give people warning of your plans, a day or two out. Not half and hour," Qaasim said smirking, he hadn't seen Alex this excited since Green Day played a concert while he watched Tony Hawk skate.

"Yeah Alex, what if Juanita's aunt's dangerous." Thomas said laughing.

Alex cracked up laughing.

"Ha Ha, a dangerous Canadian, good one Thomas," Alex said laughing his ass off.

Alex was still laughing as the plane landed.

"You know Alex, it wasn't that funny" Nat said looking at his brother.

Alex spotted Juanita and ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Juanita!" He said excitedly throwing himself around Juanita.

Juanita winced but Alex was too excited to notice.

"Lets go!," Alex said seeing Nat

"Alex!," Juanita said smiling but uncomfortable. "Shouldn't we at least wait for the rest of the band?"

Alex was too excited at being with Juanita and meeting her aunt he was fussed,

"Nah, you can catch up with those squares tommorow.

Alex almost dragged Juanita out of the airport, he had packed his carry on bag with some clothes for the night, Nat could deal with his other one.

"Please Alex, you shouldn't come home with me." Juanita said as Alex walked beside her, with his backpack on his back.

"Why? Your aunt doesn't sound bad" Alex said, he was happy to be going to stay over with his friend.

"Please Alex, just don't come" Juanita said with a bit of desperation.

Alex didn't pay attention but continued to walk beside Juanita. They turned a corner and entered a dainty looking neighbourhood. It looked a bit run down.

"Please Alex, I'm warning you" Juanita said desperately.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Alex said as Juanita walked up the path to her house, she opened the door and walked inside before she shut the door.

The room was damp and the carpet was old and mouldy. It looked run down. On top of that it was completely empty.

"Ahhh, Is this the right place?" Alex asked apprehensively. Juanita could not be serious.

Juanita sighed heavily.

"Yes…" She said, she felt really bad that she had lied to Alex in her letters.

Juanita jumped as she heard a door slam down the hallway.

Alex wasn't sure what to think. Juanita's aunt stumbled into the living room. Her eyes were red and unfocused she had an almost deranged look on her face.

"Do you have to make such a racket, you stupid girl?" She screeched.

Juanita cowered a bit and Alex stood there uneasily. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He nervously pulled it out of his pocket. It was a txt from Nat.

'_Don__'__t forget to be back before soundcheck__'_

Juanita's aunt suddenly looked at Alex.

"What is he doing here?" She screeched at Juanita gesturing to Alex. Alex noticed something strange about her arms, but couldn't work out what.

She then looked back at Alex. She noticed his phone and then seemed to size up the rest of him.

She staggered towards Alex, who stood there frozen and unsure.

She snatched at his phone, but Alex grabbed it with his other hand aswell.

"What are you doing?" Alex said loudly his eyes wide with shock.

Juanita's aunt started trying to prise the phone from Alex's hands, but Alex didn't want to give it up. She dug her fingernails into Alex's hands but he still held on.

"What are you doing?" Juanita said shocked.

"Shut up you stupid girl." She said viciously

She then let go with one hand and grabbed a large chunk of Alex's hair and began pulling it back.

"Owwwwwwwwww! What are you doing!?" Alex yelled now filled with fear. In his surprise he let go of his phone and tried to get her to let go of his hair.

Juanita's aunt caught the phone, and held it firmly in her hand. She then began to drag Alex by his hair down the hallway.

"STOP IT! AHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE LET GO!" Alex Shouted while trying to free him self.

"NO!!! Don't do this to Alex please" Juanita begged grabbing her aunts arm.

Her aunt stopped for a second, and backhanded Juanita hard across the face while sneering.

"Stupid Girl!" She said as Juanita collapsed to the ground in shock.

'_What have I got Alex into?__"_ She thought to herself as she cried on the floor.

Juanita's Aunt continued to drag a screaming Alex down the hall, finally dragging him into a room at the very end. She roughly threw him to the ground before ripping off his backpack.

Alex climbed to his feet to try and fight back, but was met with hard punch in the jaw that knocked Alex to the ground. He whimpered in pain and watched the blood drip out of his mouth. Alex looked up and saw Juanitas aunt looking wide eyed with excitement at seeing the Phone and checking the contents of the bag. Alex tried to get up, he spat out blood while hunched on all fours. Juanita's aunt saw and placed several well placed kicks into Alex's stomach. Alex whimpered uncontrollably on the floor as he grabbed his gut which ached because of the kicks. He also tried to get air back in his lungs as the kicks had seriously winded him. Alex heard the door close, and then the sound of a key being turned in the lock. Alex lay there scared and sore. He had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen to him.

Juanita watched as her aunt took the key out of the lock, and staggered back down the hallway. She cried on floor scared for both herself and Alex.

"Shut up and go to your room, Stupid Girl!" Her aunt said harshly as she shed no concern for her niece.

Juanita shakily got to her feet and walked down the hallway. She tried the door to the room Alex was in but it was locked.

"LEAVE THAT DOOR ALONE!" She screamed angrily.

Juanita cowered away and slunk to her room, which was similar to the one that Alex was locked in. There was a pile of paper on the ground which was her bed, and a bucket to use as a toilet when she was locked in there. When the door was closed only a small amount of light enter from a small window near the roof.

Juanita was petrified, she knew her aunt was an abusive Alcoholic Drug Addict, she had the marks to show it, but was annoyed she didn't do more to stop Alex coming over, and was scared of what was going to happen to him.


	6. Breaking

Nat and the rest of the band sat in the spa pool at the hotel, they didn't envy Alex who had gone to stay at Juanita's. It was a bitterly cold winters day.

"You think Alex is enjoying himself?" Thomas asked smirking.

Nat smiled.

"He's the one that dragged us here, A Reunion concert in Vancouver… who would have thought?"

Rosalina splashed Nat, who splashed her back. Thomas then splashed both of them until soon they were all splashing each other.

Alex groaned on the floor. It felt like a couple of days had passed, but in reality it was only the next day. Those kicks had tenderized Alex stomach and every movement seemed to hurt. He had crawled slowly around the room, he found a bucket in here, but nothing else. He tried the door but it wouldn't budge. So now he just lay on the floor, shit scared.

Juanita's aunt knew she could get a fair bit of money from all Alex's stuff, she wanted more, the more money she had, the more drugs and beer she could buy.

She put Alex's stuff down on her bed, and exited her room and stumbled down the hallway to the room Alex was in. She put the key in and unlocked it. Pushing the door open and light filled the room blinding Alex. He was still lying on the floor. She reckoned Alex was wearing a good $200 worth of stuff. As Alex's eyes adjusted to the light he saw Juanita's aunt coming towards him, and he started cowering and backing away. She grabbed one of his feet and pulled the shoe and sock of it. Alex kicked her in the stomach with the other foot, but it had no effect and gave her a good chance to catch it.

She took the shoes and socks of that foot and kicked both pairs out the door. She then reached down and tightly grabbed Alex's hair, and pulled him up.

"Why are you doing this?" He cried with fear.

She just gave him a remorseless look.

"Give me all your clothes or I'll break your Arm," She slurred aggressively grabbing Alex's forearm.

Alex didn't respond he was too scared. He felt the hand tightening around his forearm and trying to bend it up. He felt the searing pain in his arm and realized she was serious.

"Oh…… Oh…. Kay" He screamed crying.

She loosened her grip, and Alex using his free hand pulled off his Jacket, Hoodie, Long Sleeved shirt and Singlet. She let go for a second and the clothes dropped to the floor, she then tightly regrabbed Alex's Forearm. Alex whimpered as he stood there scared. She tightened her grip even more. Alex began to fumble with his belt buckle, before undoing his jeans and letting them slide to his feet, He stepped out of them and was standing now only in his boxers.

"Don't make me take them off," Alex pleaded pitifully.

Juanita's aunt put her other hand around Alex's arm. Alex looked wide eyed with complete and utter terror.

"NO PLEASE…!" Alex Began

CRACK!

Juanita cringed as she heard the arm break and buried her head in her knees when Alex screamed.

Alex fell to the ground, yelling loudly in pain as he cried. He curled up and shivered, while trying to hold his broken arm. It stung when touched it and just as much when he didn't. Juanita's aunt didn't batter an eyelid as she picked up Alex's clothes before shutting the door and locking him in again.

"You ok Nat? You seem abit wound up?" Rosalina asked Nat.

They were at the GM Place, even though it was still an hour until the sound check.

"Yeah, I just thought Alex and Juanita would be here by now." Nat said a little bothered.

"They still have an hour Nat, and they have a lot of catching up to do, it's been a whole month" Rosalina said smirking. "They'll be fine"

Nat shrugged, Rosalina was right.

"Yeah true," Nat said smirking before giving Rosalina a kiss.

For Alex the hours crawled along at snails pace. The pain in his arm was unbearable and on top of that it was another sub zero day. He shivered uncontrollably, with nothing to keep him warm, Alex wondered how long it would take to freeze to death. Juanita was sobbing quietly, her aunt had left to sell Alex's stuff, and would no doubt come back even more drugged up and drunk. Juanita didn't want to leave Alex, she didn't know what her aunt might do to him if she came back and Juanita was gone.

Nat called Alex's cellphone but got no answer. It was half an hour after the band was supposed to go on stage, and no one had heard from Alex.

"Something's not right." Nat said fretting.

"Nat you're over reacting, he probably lost track of time." Cooper said trying to unwind Nat.

Nat knew Cooper was wrong, somehow he could feel his brother was in trouble. Nat tried to tune out the sounds of a sold out GM Place, he knew Alex would have been here by now.

Juanita's mother stumbled home hours later drunk and on P. Juanita cowered as she stumbled down the passage, she was usually abusive when she came home like this. She attempted to unlock Alex's door several times, before stumbling a bit and entering Juanita's room. She grabbed Juanita's hair and dragged her to Alex's door.

"Open… It!" She slurred giving Juanita the key. Juanita's hands were shaking and she couldn't get the key in the hole, she didn't want to either.

Her aunt slapped her across the back of her before, head butting Juanita into the door. Juanita disorientated managed to get the key in the lock, she turned it before she was pushed roughly into a wall.

Alex wished he was dead, once Juanita's aunt had finished with him. She had beaten Alex to an inch of life, with kicking, punching, slapping and head butting all the time make sure to banged Alex's broken in arm in one way or another. Alex was covered in cuts and bruises, and had a couple of broken ribs. Alex didn't know why this was happening to him, he just wished he was dead.

_Police have launched a full scale search for Naked Brothers Band Drummer Alex Wolff and friend Juanita Dunn Also Known As Juanita Mendez. The pair failed to show up for the bands reunion concert last night at the GM Place. The pair have not been seen since lunch time Monday. Inaccurate Government records have hampered the police__'__s search, with current details missing for Juanita and her caregiver_


	7. A Strange Call

Nat was the most depressed he had ever been. A month had turned up nothing and police were scaling back the search, and concentrating on the investigation. The last trace of him hand been when his bank account was emptied out in the first week. All the presents still sat under the Christmas Tree unopened even though it was now nearing the end of January.

Nat sat not really paying any attention to the news as he watched it hoping for some sign of Alex.

_"The Irish government have today been forced to admit they have lost all contact with their Youth Ambassador in Ottawa. Ireland becomes the fifth country to admit such a thing in the last two days. South Africa, Germany and England have announced fears for their Youth Ambassadors in Ottawa who have not been seen for 46 hours. The New Zealand government is expressing concerns for both their Youth Ambassadors in Ottawa and New York who have been missing for three days,"_

Nat just laid there even more depressed, it seemed that everyone would completely forget about Alex.

Nat with no enthusiasm checked his bag, they were left with little choice but to return to New York and hope for the best, and Nat wasn't happy about it.

Nat jumped when his phone rang and he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He wasn't sure what to think when the display read 'Alex Cell'.

"Alex!?" He asked nervously as he answered it,

There was no reply and for a couple of seconds there was just unintelligible chatter in the back ground.

"No" A familiar voice said before hanging up.

Nat was baffled by the whole thing, his hopes had risen quickly and were shot down just as quickly.

Nat mulled over the phone call the rest of the day, he didn't know what to do about it. They were at the airport waiting for the 1245am Flight.

Nat watched the late night news,

_'Investigators have been baffled with the disappearances of several foreign Youth Ambassadors in Ottawa and New York. Military Service is the only other thing that seems to connect to missing. Other nations have beefed up security for youths working within their embassies and consulates. The Irish Youth Ambassador is the 7th high profile disappearance since Alex Wolff and Juanita Mendez-Dunn went missing on December 20th.' _

Nat finally thought that the police should know. Nat nervously pulled out his phone. He was about to call the detective in charge when it started ringing again.

_'Alex Cell'_


	8. Rescued, Yes But Saved?

Nat picked up the phone and heard nothing but static for a minute before he heard the unmistakable sound of his brother screaming in fear.

"PLEASE… DON'T… HURT… ME!" He screamed, he sounded like he was in pain.

Nat stood their frozen, he was sure he was about hear his brother die.

"We are here to help!" The same voice that he had been on the phone earlier said in a hushed tone.

Nat heard his brother cowering and a very distant sounding metallic click. There was about ten seconds of silence.

"Get on the ground or I'll shoot" The voice said, "Stand down or I will fire!"

Nat gut tightened.

Nat heard the sound of a gun shot, followed by a scream from Alex and someone else.

"Tango down!" The voice said apparently to no one.

Nat become unaware of everything else as his world seemed to collapse in that one moment.

Static filled the phone for a few minutes the voice seemed to be issuing orders to someone.

"We need all emergency services to 1299 Chestnut Rd, We have shots fired, there are two possibly three down, one critical and one GSW…"

Nat didn't hear anything for the next few minutes as the shock hit him.

"Come on Alex, I need you to talk" The voice said, several voices could be heard in the background.

"DON"T HURT ME PLEASE!" Alex shouted bringing Nat back to his senses.

"ALEX!?" Nat yelled into the phone causing the rest of the band who had dozed off to wake with a start and look sleepily at him.

"NAT?" Alex shouted crying. "PLEASE DON'T LET THEM HURT ME!"

Alex lay on the ground wrapped loosely in the blanket, he stared at the wall like a zombie, having long ago broken, he wished for death to just take over him, but it never came. He didn't respond to the sight of flashlights sweeping around the room from the small window up top. He jumped however when the window was smashed in. The glass sounded loud as it shattered and hit the ground. Alex slowly looked around and saw a guy in Camouflage squeeze through the small window, and land on the floor. The man paid attention to the window as a gun and a pile of blankets were passed through the window. He leaned the gun against the wall and turned to Alex. As he did this he pushed a few buttons into a phone before putting it back in his breast pocket.

"PLEASE… DON'T… HURT… ME!" Alex screamed and ignored the pain as he rapidly backed away from the man.

"We are here to help!" The man said in a hushed tone. He shone his torch at Alex and was repulsed by what he saw. He wondered who could do this.

Alex recognised the voice but continued to back away.

The man was distracted by the sound of metal on metal, and took a step back and grabbed the gun, which was a Military style machine gun, he stood tall and aimed the barrel at the door. The door clicked and the man flicked the safety.

The door opened and Juanita's aunt stood there in a rage.

"Get on the ground or I'll shoot" The voice shouted training the sights on Juanita's aunt, "Stand down or I will fire!"

Juanita's aunt ignored the man and began to move forward. The man waited a couple of seconds, before lowering the sight and shooting out the ladies kneecap, causing her to fall to the floor.

Alex's scream drowned out that of Juanita's aunt.

"Tango Down!" The man called through the window.

The man lowered his weapon and reached into his other pocket and pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"We need all emergency services to 1299 Chestnut Rd, We have shots fired, there are two possibly three down, one critical and one GSW…"

He then passed the phone to one of the men who were dressed like this guy and just as armed. The men had broken down the front door and began to search the house.

The man quickly looked back at Alex, who was shaking with fear, and was freezing as well. He decided Hypothermia was the biggest risk and grabbed the blankets, he walked over to Alex and began to wrap them both up in them. Alex winced in pain but seemed to be in shock and unable to speak.

"Come on Alex, I need you to talk" The man said, making sure he was wrapped in and as close to Alex as he could get with causing Alex too much pain. He knew body heat was the best way to warm someone up.

"DON"T HURT ME PLEASE!" Alex shouted.

"ALEX!?" Nat yelled from the phone in the man's pocket.

Alex was shocked as he heard his brother's voice for the first time in a month

"NAT?" Alex shouted crying. "PLEASE DON'T LET THEM HURT ME!"

The man took Alex's phone out of his pocket and switched it off speaker and gave it to Alex.

"We found a P lab, we need to evac, the operator agrees" One of the other men said poking his head through the door.

The man tending to Alex looked from the kid to the man and shook his.

"Evac is not possible at this time, get out who you can but we can not evac Alex until EMS arrives."

The man looked at Alex, who seemed to be holding the phone to his air for dear life. He caught a glance of Alex's other arm and knew that it wasn't looking good, even for broken one. The sound of sirens approached as the men bustled around carrying Juanita's aunt outside.

"Where are you Nat?" Alex asked crying quietly into the phone.

Shouting came from outside, it sounded like the police were the first to arrive.

"Drop your weapons!" Someone shouted from outside.

"Stand Down! Drop them!" One of the rescuers called out.

A few minutes later, a couple of officers entered the room guns drawn, the quickly focused them on the man, holding Alex. They lowered them seeing his weapon in the middle of the floor, though they did not holster them.

"What's the ETA on the paramedics?" He asked urgently a bit relieved not to have guns trained on him.

One of the officers grabbed the radio on his shoulder, "Send them in, it's clear"

"What's going on here?" The other officer asked a little more than stunned.

The man turned his attention away from the officers and turned back to Alex and felt his forehead, which had a bit more warmth in it.

"Later" was all he said.

Nat was nervous, he had no idea what was going, but some how he found that his brother was on the other end of the line. Nat ignored the band as they tried to ask what was going on. He just listened to his brother who just seemed to be whimpering in pain and crying in fear.

"Where are you Nat?" Alex cried softly into the phone.

"I'm still here," Nat said quietly.

"No, Where are you?" Alex said still crying softly.

"We're at the airport Alex…" Nat said quietly.

"NO! DON'T… LEAVE… ME!" Alex screamed hysterically into the phone.

Nat held his ear back from the phone, until Alex stopped screaming.

"We're not leaving you Alex" Nat said trying to reassure Alex.

The man heard the slightly distinct sound of an Ambulance's siren approach the house. He detangled himself from the blanket, and tried as gently as he could to pick up Alex, who was still wrapped in the blankets. He was unnerved at how light he was. He quickly climbed to his feet and carried Alex out. The ground was white with snow and the road was lined with numerous emergency vehicles with their lights flashing. He noticed that the police had already set up a cordon and reporters were waiting behind it, flashing their cameras and capturing footage of the situation. The man carried Alex towards an ambulance that just turned up. The paramedics quickly opened the rear of the vehicle. The man placed Alex on the stretcher in the back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Alex screamed in fear again, noticing his settings change. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!?"

The man jumped in the back of the ambulance, and the paramedics began to protest but he cut them off.

"We need to get him to hospital now! And to save time now, I can brief you en-route"

It wasn't orthodox but one look at Alex told the paramedics he was right.


End file.
